


Unexpected encounters

by Off_to_wonderland13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_to_wonderland13/pseuds/Off_to_wonderland13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been going to the same coffee shop every morning for a while now and, she knows all of the regulars like herself, but a very intriguing woman shows up that Clarke just can't keep her eyes off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the 100
> 
> Also this is my first time at publishing fanfict so bare with me guys.

Clarke's alarm clock rings at 6:00, and just like every morning she wakes up, turns on her lamp then shuffles sleepily to her shower. After that she lounges around her apartment until 6:40, then she does her hair and makeup, puts on her outfit she picked out the night before, skinny jeans, a purple flannel, and her favorite black vans, then heads out of the door at 7:45 to her favorite coffee shop "Grounders cafe". She discovered the cosy little coffee shop when she moved apartments 9 months ago, and she's been a regular since. 

***  
Clarke arrives at "Grounders cafe", parks her car and locks it as usual. When she steps into the cafe an is immediately greeted with the wonderful aroma of fresh coffee grindings, and freshly brewed coffee. As she's waiting in line she thinks herself, "Man today this place is packed, I should probably just leave so I'm not late for work. But ughh I need coffee." She still has 30 minutes to spare, before she's late, and her office building is only 5 minutes away, so she waits, enjoying the lovely aroma of her most favorite thing ever. The line slowly progresses, and she is now the third person from the register. Clarke hears the bell ring notifying someone has entered the shop. Morbid curiosity, and boredom caused her to automatically turn around. A tall woman with long brown hair that was riddled with braids made her way to the end of the line. Clarke said under her breath, "Woah." Then she thought to herself, "Who, is that? My god she is gorgeous." This gorgeous mystery girl is wearing all black, black skinny jeans with ripped holes across the knees and half way up her thighs, a black flowing button up, black combat boots, and a dull army green shoulder bag. They exchanged glances for a moment, the mystery girls face carried an expression so stern, she looked as if maybe her face was chiseled stone, but as they made eye contact one of her perfect brows shifted, obstructing her perfectly chiseled expression of seriousness. Clarke immediately looked away out of embarrassment, realizing she had been staring at this girl far too long; far longer than socially acceptable. Then Clarke turned around to fine that she had been next for quite some time now, and a wave of embarrassment hit her like a train, causing a quick flush of pink rise to her cheeks. She scooted up to the register and was greeted with "Hello Clarke, are you going with the usual today?" Clarke nodded her head while answering, "I sure am Octavia. Oh and by the way are we still meeting up for drinks later?" Octavia replied in a low voice, "Hell yeah girl, we are getting smashed tonight. Lincoln is away on a business meeting, so you can stay and my place if you'd like." Octavia handed Clarke her coffee, a caramel macchiato with and extra shot of espresso, "Yeah, sure I'll see you later. We're gonna have a blast." Clarke said enthusiastically with a bit of an evil grin. Clarke turned around to walk out of the door, suddenly remembering the tall, entrancing girl she had stared at minutes before, Clarke's eyes met hers again, and this time the tall brunette gave her a smirk that sent butterflies dancing around in her stomach.


	2. an unexpected surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke can't get the mystery girl off of her mind, and she goes to a club with Octavia, and deals with her endless teasing about the crush she has on the gorgeous girl with braided hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bare with me through chapter two, I'll have chapter three up within the next two days. that will be when things get interesting :)

Later that day at work, a firm in Pittsburgh, Clarke was unusually distracted from her rather easy job she got to help out with money so shoe could have a little extra on the side besides her monthly allowance her mother gave her each month. Clarke worked 8am to 5pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays when she didn't have classes to attend. She filed things, answered phone and set up appointments for clients, occasionally cleaning the break room when it was messy. While filing her stack of papers and cases, she continually misplaved her stacks of papers and putting the files under the wrong letter. Her mind was on the beautiful, tall stranger girl and how she smiled at Clarke. Clarke was hoping the girl didn't this she was creepy for staring at her for so long, but then again Clarke came to the conclusion the brunette gets that a lot, so she's probably used to it. 

The hours dragged by, but Clarke was finally off of work and heading up the flight of stairs leading to her apartment door, she slipped the key in the lock and walked inside making sure to lock the door behind her since she didn't have any roommates. She immediately started stripping out of her clothes, throwing them on the floor, being left in a bra, panties, and socks. Clarke had noticed the only thing organized about her life was her morning routine, that was actually planned and organized. everything else was a disaster, like her apartment for example: there were clothes all over the place, on the chairs in the kitchen, on the sofa, in her hallway floor, almost everywhere except the bathroom in her empty hamper. "Who would've thought?" she said aloud to herself and giggled at the though of her haphazard tendencies, and unkempt apartment, she made her way to the bathroom and grabbed her clothes hamper, walking back through her living space picking up her clothes from the kitchen, living room, and hallway. The blonde walked to her washing machine and set the hamper on the floor beside it, and padded to her bathroom which was a sea foam green color with a bathtub, and shower head. She turned the water on, took off her remaining clothes and stepped in. 

An hour later Clarke was almost ready, still trying to decide what she wanted to wear because she's going dancing and will be drinking she decides to slide on some skinny jeans and a black flannel with white and red patterns on it and slips on her favorite black vans to complete the outfit. She picks up her phone to call Octavia, Octavia and Clarke have been friends ever since they got paired up on a project in their old psych class their freshman year of college, the phone rings three times then hears a, "Hello my fair lady, are you ready to get drunk and forget about all of your worries and struggles, only to be slapped in the face by them in the morning?" her tone was very sarcastic and giddy. Clarke says "Honey i was born ready, I'm always up for a fun booze filled night with my favorite asshole. I'll meet you in a few minutes, I'm heading to "Zone Zero" now." "Asshole? Really? Okay then asshat, I see how it is. I'll see you in a bit Clarkey." Octavia responded sounding offended, and then hung up. Clarke laughed at her friends fake astonishment, she had called O far worse than an asshole before. Then Clarke made her way down the stairs and to her car.

20 minutes after the phone call, Clarke arrived at "Zone Zero" walking up to the club, she heard the bass bumping, and then she saw Octavia and yelled "Hey O!" Octavia turned around greeting her with, "Oh haya there Clarkey, are you ready to go in?" Clarke nodding her head with a big grin in response. As they were walking in Clarke could see O looking at her with an enormous smile on her face. Clarke knew exactly what she was about to ask. "So..: O said, " I saw you drooling over that hot babe with the sick braids at the coffee shop." She said teasingly watching Clarke put her head down a little to hide her blushing cheeks. "Care to share?" Octavia said with a bit of eagerness in her voice, curious as to what's going on in Clarke's head. Clarke walked in front of her opening the door to the club, trying to by some time to think of something that might save her from Octavia's nosiness. When the doors closed behind them Clarke could feel the base thumping in her chest, turned to Octavia simply saying, "Can I at least get drunk before we dwell into the feels?" 

Many, many drinks later Clarke looked at O with a frustrated look and said, "I should have talked to her. She was sooooo hot! But as soon as I turned and saw her standing there, my brain completely died O!" Octavia giggled at Clarke's obvious distress and regrett, Clarke was always funny when she was drunk, a more outgoing person really,"Clarkey boo, come on now, that girl has been coming to Grounders for a few days now, where have you been girl? She has been scoping you out for at least three days, how have you not noticed her?! Anyways I'm sure she'll come in there again sometime, if you run into her again, you should totally talk to her." O said trying to encourage her friend to stop being such a Debbie Downer. While Clarke on the other hand, was sitting there jaw dropped, and eyes bulging. " O!! This girl has been looking at me for days. DAYS. and you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me maybe, oh I don't know, 'Hey Clarke this super hot, braided wonder has been checking you out for the past few days, you should totally say hey to her or something like that.' you never thought to mention it once?" Octavia was laughing at Clarke and her little rant, she couldn't help herself, "You have a crush, you have a crush." Octavia chimed. Clarke was about to respond when she heard "Trap Queen" start playing, "THIS IS MY SONG." Clarke exclaimed, and ran out into the sweaty bobbing crowd.


End file.
